


Child of Venus, You're Just Made for Love

by sdmadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, basically just porn, no story here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdmadridista/pseuds/sdmadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>International call ups are for more than just footballing glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of Venus, You're Just Made for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I started this before Colombia got knocked out of Copa America but then life got me busy but I still wanted to finish this and post it. I haven't finished anything in so long, so I hope you all like this! I don't know why there isn't more of this pairing, it just seems obvious to me!

“C’mon, please! I’ll even let you wear the captain’s armband if you want!”, James' drunken giggles float through the air like tiny bubbles, the sound light and floaty in Radamel’s ears. 

“No, shhh! You’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re saying niño. Go to bed. We have to train in the morning.” He pushed against the strong arms that were struggling to wrap around his neck, tugging at the white collar of his national team polo, trying desperately to listen to the sense in his head, and not the sensations in his body.

“I’m not drunk mi tigre. I only had one beer! Or was it two? I’ve just been watching you all day, teasing me in practice. I saw how you would stretch, bending over so I could see. You can’t just do that to me, after we’ve been apart so long and think it wouldn't turn me on!” He shook his head, the sudden, fast movement making him slightly dizzy. Ok, maybe he was a little drunk.

“James…”, the whisper slips out of Radamel’s mouth, and his arms go limp, ceasing their struggle against James’ clinging grip, allowing the boy to wrap himself around him, pressing their chests together until their faces were so close they were almost brushing noses.

“So is that a yes? Please Rada.” James eyebrows are drawn together and the corners of his eyes downturned, making him appear on the verge of tears, a perfectly crimson pout completing the look. Who could possibly resist such a face? Radamel rubs his fingers over James’ freckled cheekbones, soothing away the desperation, before sliding his thumb over his bottom lip, pulling it down slightly.

“You know I can’t resist you when you beg pretty boy” he murmurs, humming low in his throat when James’ tongue comes out to flick at the tip of his thumb, the flash of pink wetness melting the last of his reserve. He leans in to press his mouth to James’, tasting the bitter beer on his lips and he knows, damn it he knows perfectly well that he should stop, should put James to bed and wait until they are both sober, but he can’t stop himself from pushing his tongue just a little deeper into James’ eager mouth, satisfying the craving he too has felt for months since they last parted in Monaco.

Radamel pulls back, already panting, already losing his grip too quickly in the tenderness of James’ kiss. “Dios mío, you taste so good, fuck, I’ve missed you so much.”

" I missed you too Rada, so much, please don't make me beg you anymore, just keep kissing me, I need it."

And he looks so beautifully desperate that Radamel can't help himself, and he kisses him again, harder this time, pulling James so tight to him so that there isn't a centimeter of space between them. His hands migrate to James' hair, running through the short strands at the back of his neck, feeling the goosebumps that flare under his touch, the way his skin heats up with a flush. James melts into him, his body pliant and bending to Radamel's touch, yet his feet are moving slowly backwards towards the bed, dragging Rada with him, attached by the mouth.

James huffs out a moan as his knees hit the edge of the mattress, buckling them beneath his weight, making him collapse onto the bed with a helpless flop. His legs rise unconsciously in the air, wrapping around Radamel's hip, dragging him down onto his body. They gasp as their bodies crush together, their mutual hardness already blatantly apparent through the silky material of their training shorts. He pushes and tugs at Rada's shirt, trying to pull it over his head but not quite willing to separate their mouths to get it completely over his head. They part for a quick moment both tearing their own shirts off, discarding them carelessly on the floor.

Matching golden skin, the color of a Colombian sunset is revealed, James' only a touch darker due to Radamel's season spent in England. James' chiseled abs tremble as Radamel takes in the vision of his hard worked body, fingers trailing up his sides, over his sensitive nipples and back down the middle, tracing into every dip and curve. "You look even better than the last time I saw you, I don't know how that's possible. You know, I saw your naughty underwear ads on the internet."

"Y-you did?", stutters James, trying to control his shaking voice. "Did you like them?"

"Like them? Amorcito they got me through the cold English winter, I thought I'd develop tendonitis from the amount of times I jerked off to them!"

James laugh cracks through the air louder than he anticipated as he stares up at Radamel in wonder. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm not joking! Don't be ridiculous! I almost got caught by Lorelei too. Worth it."

They giggle together, feeling a little buzz from the beers earlier in the night, James flattered by Radamel's admission.

"Well you know, I happen to be wearing a pair right now, I could do a little fashion show for you."

"Now I know you're drunk! Sober James would never do such a thing, he's much too shy!"

A rosy glow lights up James' face, spreading hotly to his ears and down his neck. "Shh quiet you, just let me!" He pushes Radamel off to the side gently, raising up on his knees on the comforter, running his hand along the waistband of his blue training shorts. The idea of a little striptease flits sinfully through his brain, he'd do anything to please Rada, the alcohol making him a touch bolder than he'd normally be. He tugs the shorts down, just about an inch, just so the band of his underwear shows, touching his fingers lightly on the J10 stitched into the elastic.

"More, c’mon. Show me more." Radamel licks his mouth, and James gulps at the sight of his shiny lips. As if in a trance he pulls his shorts down lower, one hand slipping inside to grip at his own hard cock. A growl rumbles, deep in the back of Radamel’s throat. “Hands off. I want that all for myself.” James continues to obey his commands, dutifully removing his hand and pushing his shorts off completely, kicking them off his ankles so he was kneeling before Radamel in only his personally-branded briefs, his arousal straining against the fabric.

Radamel’s eyes, darkened with lust, the pupils blown wide, focus on a small wet spot at the front of the ocean blue briefs. He swallows hard, eyes rolling back in his head briefly before he speaks again, his voice deeper. “Turn around. Let me see that perfect ass. You and I both know I wasn’t the only one teasing in training today.”

A tiny devilish smirk appears at the corner of James’ mouth. He swivels on his knees carefully until his back is facing Radamel. The bed creaks as weight shifts and a warm hand presses lightly at the small of his back, bending him willingly until James is putting his weight onto his hands. Radamel grasps an ass cheek in each hand, squeezing gently, testing the weight and firmness like he was buying a fresh fruit at the market. 

“No wonder the whole world has a hard-on for you, you’re a treasure, sweet, talented, and an ass that just won’t quit!” James laughs at that, arching his back harder, pushing his ass up higher, his body feeling free and wanton under Radamel’s touch. Radamel grips his hips and ruts up against him, sliding his still clothed dick along James’ crack. He shudders, the small touch already too much. He uses his hold to flip James over onto his back, needing to kiss him more, feeding from his mouth. The kiss is rougher than before, tongues sliding in and out messily, teeth clashing. For a moment they just savor each other, making out like kids in high school, like it’s their first time and not their hundredth. Radamel is back between James’ legs and they push against each other, both desperate to get more friction.

James is the first to make the next move, hand snaking down between their bodies, slipping into Radamel’s shorts, fingertips dancing over his erection. His smirk returns when Radamel lets out a strangled groan. 

"Por favor mi tigre, tell me that you need me."

"Fuck!" Radamel growls, grinding his cock into James' palm, "can't you feel it, can't you feel that I want you pretty boy? Your perfect body, made just for me?"

Radamel's words drip over James like molten lava, burning into his brain like he was being branded. His hands grasp and pull in equal measure, his body writhing beneath Radamel's weight, pulling at his soft hair (freshly cut), his shoulders, hips, whatever he can reach. Radamel lets out a breathy moan into his mouth, one that James swallows down and he sucks on Radamel’s lips, trying to draw more noises out of him. 

"Wait!" James pulls back breathlessly, pushing Radamel's shoulders back away from his body. Radamel's eyes spring open, panic barely hiding behind them.

"Wait? Are you - are you having second thoughts?"

"No! No, I just wanted you to put on the arm band before you fuck me capitán..."

"Oh my god you goose! You scared me for a second there." Radamel pushes a hand through his sweaty hair. "Do you have it? Of course I'll wear it for you."

James grins, his wide smile lighting up the room. "It's in the drawer. With the -ahem- lube."

"Why do I have the feeling you planned this?"

"Because I did. Been planning it for weeks in fact."

"God you are so fucking hot!" Radamel moans as he reaches into the bedside drawer. He tosses the armband to James, reaching back in for the little bottle of lube, taking a second to pull off his shorts and underwear before turning back to his boy on the bed. James is looking at him with a hungry, wolfish look, his boyishness disappeared. Radamel stretches his arm out to him invitingly. The act of sliding the piece of stretchy material over his bicep is intimate, erotic. It's putting all of James' trust in Radamel, his captain and his lover, putting him in charge of James' pleasure.

The elastic snapping against Radamel's skin snaps him into action. He immediately pulls the oh-so-sexy model underwear down James' thick thighs, bending down to nuzzle between them. He pushes at James' knees, spreading his legs wider, his nose running along the seam at the top of his leg, breathing in the scent of him. 

"You know, I would die a happy man being crushed alive by these perfect thick thighs", he whispers into James' warm flesh, nipping and licking as he travels closer, closer to his dick. Radamel gasps as the thighs close around his head, James' hand reaching down to bring him closer. He squeezes him lightly, legs pressing into Radamel's ears, not hard enough to cause pain, but tight enough so Radamel can feel his power and strength. He releases him, legs falling helplessly to the sides as a hot tongue slides up the underside of his balls. A free man, Radamel inches higher, licking a wide wet stripe along the underside of James' cock, and James positively squirms beneath him. Radamel licks around the base teasingly, knowing that James is desperate to slide down his throat. He presses his lips to the head of James dick, kissing softly, slipping his tongue into the slit and tasting just a hint of saltiness.

James lets out a whimper, "--please", is all he manages to get out before Radamel swallows him whole, opening his throat until he can fit every inch of James in without gagging. James, panting heavily below him uses every bit of willpower in his body to stay flat on the mattress, to not buck up into Radamel's throat, trying not to make him gag, just to stay, stay right. fucking. there. He grips the sheets until his knuckles turn white. Finally Radamel moves, his throat releasing James' cock with a slurp as his begins to suck on him in earnest, head bobbing up and down, spit dripping down and matting the hair at the base. He slips a finger behind James' balls, rubbing lightly at his entrance, teasing for entry but yet not pressing in. He uses his spit to moisten James, circling and massaging as he continues to blow him. Above him James is slowly losing control, heels pressed firmly into the bed, angling his hips so he can fit deeper in Radamel's mouth as well as give him access to his ass. He's close, almost embarrassingly close, but he's waited so long, having had nothing but post-match interview jerk off sessions to satisfy his hunger for Radamel for nearly an entire season. As Radamel slips a single digit into him, he explodes, shooting into Radamel's mouth, gasping for breath. And Radamel doesn't release him, just keeps milking him with his mouth until he's sure James is empty and not letting a drop go to waste as he swallows, licking up and down the base of him to make sure he got everything, his salty-sweet taste flooding his tastebuds.

"Tigre, dios mío, mi tigre..." James chants over and over, struggling to catch his breath.

“Sí amorcito, did you like that?” whispers Radamel, voice still low and heavy. He strokes himself lightly as he waits for James to recover, he’s not done with him yet. James smiles through his heavy breathing and Radamel kisses him on the corners of his mouth sweetly, then on his fluttering eyelashes. He nudges his side gently, “Turn over” and James moves his boneless body, still willing to follow Radamel’s every command. He presses his face into the soft cotton of the pillow and moans as Radamel massages his neck and shoulders, moving to straddle James’ back.

“You spoil me”, he says into the pillow, voice muffled. 

“Yes, I do. But you deserve every bit of it. Besides, I want you loose and comfortable before I tear you apart.”

James moans loudly at the filthy words Radamel is whispering in his ears, arching his lower back, pushing himself into Radamel’s hardness. “Please, fuck me Rada, I’ve waited so long, I need you inside me, all of you.” He reaches behind his back to capture Radamel’s cock in his hand, stroking lightly, brushing his fingers against the velvet head, grinning to himself when Radamel grabs his wrist and thrusts into his palm. He keeps his grip on James’ wrist but bends it upwards, taking the other and pressing both above his head, trapping them against the headboard. When he’s certain James is going to leave them there, he let’s go, letting his hands drift back down his toned back, settling at the dimples at the curve right above his ass. He dips his thumbs into them as he slides his body back down the bed, leaning down to nose gently at the very top of James’ ass crack. His tongue slips out to lathe at his already sweaty skin, lower and lower until his mouth is at James’ opening. He stiffens his tongue and probes at his entrance, just the tip of his tongue entering his most sacred of places. When he feels James relax further into the mattress, he reaches over to where he left the little bottle of lube, quickly uncapping it and dripping it onto his fingers, coating them in the slippery liquid. He tips the bottle so just a few drops fall onto James’ full ass, sliding down the sides into the crack.

James gasps as the cold liquid hits his heated skin, then gasps again harder, almost choking on his spit as he feels Radamel’s fingers follow. One finger slips in easily, Radamel pushing and twisting it just so, stretching James carefully, searching intently for the little spot inside him that would make him crazy. As he massages the tight ring of muscles he kisses James’ skin, worshiping him, his pretty golden boy. He adds a second finger, continuing his kisses as James’ tenses from the intrusion, still circling his fingers inside his velvety insides. As he crooks his fingers to the side, James lets out a cry, his fingers tangled in his own hair, body lifting in the air.

“Found it”, murmurs Radamel into James’ flesh, thrusting his fingers in and out, hitting the same spot over and over again until James is practically crying from the intensity of it all.

“P-please! Now Rada, wanna feel you in me!”

And Radamel can’t find a single reason to make him wait another second longer, he quickly slicks up his cock with the lube on his hands and pulls James up onto his hands and knees, positioning himself behind him, lining up before pushing in, all the way to the hilt. He squeezes James’ hipbones as his body stiffens, freezing up beautifully as he’s stretched to the absolute limit. Radamel leans his body down, pressing his chest into James’ back so they’re connected and touching as closely as possible, kissing the back of his ear as he pulls out slowly before slamming back in, his moan ringing in unison with James’ voice.

Radamel sets a brutal pace, alternating his thrusts between agonizingly slow and painfully fast; pushing into James as deep as he possibly can, carving out a space in his body that’s made solely for him. James moves like the beautiful creature he is under him, pushing back, his body begging to be brutalized by Radamel, craving the perfect stretch of his body where he had been left empty for too long. He’s hard again, his cock brushing up against the silk sheets as Radamel tears him apart, dripping precum every time Radamel’s dick hits his prostate.

Without warning Radamel flips them over, pulling out for a split second to arrange James gently on his back, surrounded by fluffy pillows, looking like an angel and pure sin at the same time. “Fuck, look at you”, he groans loudly as James reaches down to jerk himself off, thumbing at the head of his dick, while still lifting his hips with every thrust into him. Radamel can’t help leaning down to kiss him, running his tongue over his straight, white teeth, gasping into James’ mouth when he sucks on his tongue.

James splinters under Radamel's punishing thrusts, coming for the second time with a high-pitched keening, his warm cum splattering over his abdomen and up onto Radamel's chest.

"Come on Rada, come for me, come in me", he groans, wrapping his legs behind Radamel's back so he can go as deep as possible. He squeezes his thighs, his ass tightening up and the sudden vice-like grip takes Radamel over the edge with him, biting down on James' shoulder as he shudders with the absolute force of his orgasm firing through him.

“Damn….”, Radamel pants, opening his eyes to look down at James grinning beneath him. James reaches up to tug at the elastic strip still wrapped around his upper arm, letting it snap gently on his skin with a breathy laugh.

“We better clean up our we’re gonna be stuck together”, James teases.

“Mmmm well, I don’t see a problem with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come visit me on tumblr! http://hamezrodriguez10.tumblr.com/


End file.
